Awaken the Tempest
by TheQueenOfWinds
Summary: The year is 2020; the world powers have begun to form uneasy alliances with one another out of nessesity. But when Russia attacks the border of China; a new USMC squad will be sent in to deal with the threat. Tempest Squad. (Prequel to Dream on the Dance Floor)
1. Chapter 1: Crimson Rivers

Awaken the Tempest Chapter 1: Crimson Rivers

.

**Hey everybody! So this story is going to act as a prequel to the Dream on the Dancefloor story! It's going to be much shorter than my usual stories just because I don't plan to go too in depth into the war at the moment; although if I continue to write this and grow to like it a lot; then I'll continue to make it larger. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**.**

_**Life's a game, but it's not fair  
I break the rules so I don't care  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight**_

_**.**_

"Kim, I have to, I'm not allowed to just refuse!" a 5'9 boy with Caucasian skin and long black and white hair, red eyes, and dressed in camouflage combat gear, and holding an Scar-H Assault Rifle, yelled to a long brunette haired girl with pale skin, who was garbed in a blood red dress, holding a purse in a way that looked like she was ready to murder the boy with the blunt object, despite his considerably better weapon, while guests from the ball they were attending observed, some with humored smirks on their faces.

It had begun well enough; the reds and gold of the decorations shining in the moonlight as guests arrived; and as usual, he was the only one who was different...

"So you're just going to abandon your life, your family, and me?! You're only 16 Andrew, what the hell are you doing with your life?!" Kim screamed, throwing her purse onto the ground with a shriek of frustration.

"I don't want to abandon it! I have no fucking choice you stupid unfeeling cunt! They drafted me; it's called the federal law! Heard of it?!" The red eyed boy countered, earning several boos and 'get outs' for his obscene language towards the girl he obviously had some sort of relationship with.

"You know what! Fine! Go and fucking get shot at, but don't expect me to wait for you, I already have someone else to love me, someone much better than your sorry ass! Goodbye!" Kim replied before turning away, leaving her bag at the scene of the argument as a young man with short blonde hair, also in military combat gear, approached Andrew from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder; Nathan, his older brother.

"You alright little bro?" he asked as Andrew spun around and stomped away towards the entrance of the ballroom, with the gaze of death in his eyes as he silently contemplated on whether or not to let a few live rounds loose towards the now closed door in order to scare off anyone besides his older brother Nathan, who was already on his tail, from possibly considering the ridiculous idea of following them.

"Do I LOOK like I'm alright?! My girlfriend just fucking left me because of something I can't control! I don't want to fucking leave, but the cock suckers in-charge of the government don't leave room for a choice, it's either this or volunteering to work in a factory to make guns, and fuck the second option!" Andrew ranted as he and Nathan drew close to the small military transport vehicle waiting in the parking lot, the formers hands dancing with red sparks that landed on the ground with a distinct sizzle.

"I know... Look, maybe you'll feel a little better once we get back to base, the rest of the squad is pretty eager to meet you." Nathan attempted to reason, it was a number one priority that Andrew's emotions be kept under close observation, as ordered by the staff-sergeant watching over and training them.

While it wasn't immediately apparent to anyone that would just meet Andrew by chance on the streets of New York, the young man possessed an ability that eluded the understanding of all who witnessed the power in action; control over flames and heat itself.

"...Was Mark put in our squad?" Andrew asked after a few moments of tense silence, which caused Nathan to crack a small smile at the thought that he might just be breaking through to his little brother, despite the disgusted look that he wore on his face like a glued on mask, that couldn't be pulled off from even the most substantial amount of force.

"Yeah... Just like you both asked. It wasn't hard to convince the higher-ups really... With the addition of your friend we have just enough members to have an official squad." Nathan explained as he and Andrew stepped into the back of the military transport, which after a shout from Nathan to the driver, proceeded to the airport, where all of the new Marines would be sent to their posts from.

.

The plane ride was uneventful in Andrew's opinion; something that he far from minded. For the first few hours of the flight he was able to learn just a little more about the situation that got America dragged into war. Apparently shortly after America signed a peace and trading treaty with China, the Russian president died, which left his second in command, Vladimir Aristotska, in charge. He was far from the ruler that his predecessor was, immediately changing laws and imprisoning mass amounts of people to a degree that the world hadn't experienced since World War 2 and the Jewish Holocaust. The only difference? Vladimir's death camps were far from a hidden practice, carting non-Russians into the camps without even a moment's pause.

When China learned of the ordeal that non-Russians and even some Russian citizens were enduring, they threatened war on the other world power, and Russia was all too happy to oblige; sending 120,000 troops to the border between China and Russia in a matter of days, with reinforcements close behind. This left America in an Alsace position; if they joined in the war, it would no doubt escalate to the levels of the World Wars suffered in the 20th century, but on the other hand, no one was about to let the innocents caught in the conflict to be destroyed in the crossfire, and so, sent their own armies to assist in the war.

Suddenly, a noise burp to Andrew's right side woke the red-eyed young man from his self induced daze, before he turned his head to glare at the perpetrator of the offensive noise; his friend Mark Ruthford.

"Dude, was that really necessary? We're on fucking plane full of people, I'm sure you could've located someone who was asleep..." Andrew muttered taking a sip of his glass of soda, while Roc chuckled at his red-eyed friend.

"Bro... What's the fun in doing that when you're right here And awake?" Roc asked, picking up a style magazine with a loosely dressed woman on the cover, before opening it with a whip of his wrist, grimacing in disappointment when he found nothing but fridge advertisements of all things. "Fuck... Uh so... Any idea what squad we're being put in?"

"The squad's official name is undecided; but for now, we're just calling ourselves New Blood..." Andrew replied as he quietly fidgeted with his chair, making sure that his little 'ability' wasn't going to light the fabric ablaze as he did so.

"And call signs? We gotta have awesome call signs that make us sound like badasses!" Mark asked as he held up a finger gun, pointing it in the air as he pretended to fight off a wave of attackers, even making whooshing noises as he did so.

"Well I was thinking we could call you 'Twat'-..." Andrew paused to laugh as Mark sent a glare his way; along with the middle finger hand gesture, since he wasn't able to have any sort of physical altercation on the plane. But the moment they got on the ground; Andrew knew he would be paying for his comment.

"Don't try it; I got way more creative names than 'twat' up my sleeves and I ain't afraid to call you every single one of them when we finally touch down in China..." Mark threatened, earning a chuckle from Andrew.

"I look forward to hearing them 'twat'..."

.

As Andrew, Mark, and Nathan pulled up to the base, Andrew couldn't help but to let out a sigh of content. While it was true that he was about to essentially be sent in to die for a cause he didn't even believe in, there was a certain catharsis to turning his head no more than a few degrees and seeing a man or woman that would die for him; just as he would do for them...

His trance was broken as Mark broke out into a run in front of him with his arms in the air as he screeched in excitement. Mark had been just as, if not more, eager to finally arrive in China, and who could blame him? After all he had no family at home to speak of; as his sister, the last link to his family, died a few weeks prior to Mark's deployment. It was probably the first time that Mark had ever seen another country, being poor all of his life.

As Andrew and Mark began to stroll around the camp Andrew couldn't even begin to imagine the wonders that he was seeing before his very eyes; human beings acting like human beings as opposed to what he had always grown up suspecting them to be like. Cold caculating machines that just happened to have blood running through their viens instead of oil.

Men were trading ammunition for tobacco and candy; while othersquietly played cards in the shade, betting on small rocks as opposed to any sort of real money. This base was like a small community to Andrew; the first community that he belonged in as something more than the resident circus freak. It was liberating in a way...

"MARINES!" A loud voice bellowed over a loud speaker, causing all personnel in the base to stop whatever they were doing and gaze up to the sky, as if acknowledging that they were being addressed. "I know that most of you have no desire to be here and that all of you would much rather be at home with your wives and girlfriends."

Andrew felt his heart tug at him in his chest at the mention of the word 'girlfriend', but was able to steel himself and continue to listen to what could only be assumed as the general spoke of things that the red-eyed young man could care less about.

"You are all heroes; whether you realize it or not. We will show Russia that they have no right to stomp on the freedom of others! We will show them what it means to be a Marine! Oorah!" The man yelled through the loudspeaker; earning an 'oorah' in return for his speech. "Now... Go to your assigned tents, you'll get the chance to meet your squad when you arrive. Dinner is in an hour; don't be late! Dismissed!"

Andrew, Mark, and Nathan took turns glancing at each other before Mark shrugged casually before pointing to the infantry tent area of the camp with a gloved hand. "What do you guys say we go and meet our squad, huh?"

Andrew sighed solemnly, "Sounds good to me I guess... It's not like we actually have much of a choice now..."

This was going to be hell.

.

**I know that this was short but it's basically just setting everything up. I can tell you right now that this is probably going to be the most upbeat chapter in the entire story; so just be warned. Also; if it seems like I've made the American General pompous, he's supposed to be. Until next time my minions!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Right Thing

Awaken the Tempest Chapter 2: The Right Thing

.

**Hey everyone! Not really too much to say today, sorry. :/ On with the chapter!**

.

"Whose genius idea was it to make us eat shit that looks like it came from the front end of a cow for dinner?" Andrew grumbled as he gently sprayed he and his squad's meals with a small flame, effectively heating them all up so that they could finally have something hot to eat. After a week of ingesting nothing but dried fruit and granola bars Gargoyle, who was the squads 15 year old sniper, conjured the idea to break up the granola bars and throw it in a bowl with water and the dried fruit, along with a small blast of fire. All coming together to create an impromptu meal of fruity oatmeal.

"Quiet rich boy..." Mark chuckled in between bites of his meal. "If you don't want it then I'll take it. Hell I'll take some extra ammo while you in a giving mood! Gotta remember that song bro; we are the world we are the children-..."

"Shut the fuck up Mark, just because it looks bad doesn't mean I'm not gonna eat it..." Andrew retorted, cutting off Mark mid-vocal, before he began to shovel the odd smelling meal in his mouth with a vengeance.

The squad, which consisted of Andrew, Mark, Nathan, and Jeremy, who had taken to calling himself Gargoyle, had been stationed as a special forces team to be sent out to eliminate HVT objectives to provide the New Age Ally Armies with tactical advantages on the battlefield. They were currently traveling towards a remote village in the mountains that the Russians were occupying, while also capturing the residents of the village itself.

"So..." Gargoyle began as he attempted to change the subject of the conversation. Unfortunately the topic he chose was far from better. "You guys hear that shit about this so called 'Blood Holocaust'? They say that the Russians are killing any visitors and immigrants, not to mention anyone in surrounding smaller countries. Fucking animals aren't even organized like the Nazi's were... They're just killing everyone they see that ain't them."

"Yeah... Didn't all of this bullshit start in Ukraine in the beginning of 2014 or something?" Nathan asked as he gently blew on his porridge to cool it off ever so slightly, so that he wouldn't end up burning the skin off of the roof of his mouth.

"Yeah I think so. The previous ruler of Russia said that Ukraine belonged to them, so they sent a shit load of guys with a shit load of AK-74M's to reclaim it... We could've stopped the war before it even started if we'd intervened back then..." Mark explained, finishing his helping of fruity oatmeal, prior to looking over his new LMG and sighing audibly, "Hopefully this shit won't end with the end of the fucking world..."

"I prefer to not think that way really..." Nathan replied, prior to turning to Mark and Gargoyle. "So do you guys have any kids or significant others back home?"

"Not really..." Mark muttered, reloading his gun as he did so. At this the rest of the squad became increasingly quiet as Mark's explanation continued. "My mother died when I was really young, like 3 years old or something, and my sister died a few weeks ago so... Yeah; no one I guess..."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that man..." Nathan whispered, prompting Mark to turn to Andrew and gaze at him questioningly.

"What about you man? Any girls on your lap-..." He was cut off as Andrew threw his empty bowl at Mark's head, nailing him between the eyes with a loud clang, causing the black marine to clutch at his face as the remains of hot porridge slid down his face. "Dude! What was that for-... Ooh strawberry!"

"I don't have anyone 'on my lap'. I don't need or want to ever be in a relationship ever again, it's a useless waste of time that I'm not going to rip my life apart for. There is no girl in 2020 that interests me, and I can promise you that there won't be a girl in or from the future either..." Andrew explained as he drew his side arm and continued to scratch a small design in the barrel of his weapon.

"So there's no girl huh? Then who're you drawing on your M9? Because that looks like a girl bro!" Mark pointed out as he leaned over to watch Andrew carving in a design of a young woman with a large braid flung across her shoulder.

"Shut up!" Andrew pushed Mark away back to his seat before explaining himself. "It's a woman from a painting in my house; I think her name was Queen Elsa. As in the queen from the Victorian era, so don't even think about making fun of me. Besides, even if she were around, there is no way in _hell _that she would be remotely interested in me."

"Hey, we aren't gonna make fun of you for not wanting to have a girlfriend..." Mark said as he gently patted Andrew on the back, prior to smirking widely and laughing quite loudly, "We're just going to make fun of you for jerking off to a painting of some hot queen from hundreds of years ago!"

Mark never even saw Andrew's fist coming.

.

"Bro, you are fucking paying for that once we get back to the base..." Mark grumbled as he pressed the bag of ice that Nathan provided him to his left eye, which had turned a sickly purple color after Andrew decided that his fist would prove to be a more effective sedative than telling the young man to put a sock in it. "Like seriously pay..."

"Oh am I? Because at this rate, you won't even be able to see by the time we 'get back to base'." Andrew said, imitating Mark's voice during the latter section of his statement, causing the rest of the squad to explode into a fit of immature giggles.

They were all currently strolling up the path to the mountain town, with little else on their minds except their mission; but that didn't mean they couldn't make fun of Mark a little on their way there, which is exactly what they ended up doing.

"So if you're gonna get on Consara for wackin' it to some princess, what about you? You ever had a girlfriend?" Gargoyle said, who was casually playing 'Flappy Bird' on his iPod as he spoke, causing Mark to growl softly before admitting the truth.

"Nah. Never had time to have a girlfriend. I was always just too busy trying to find money and shit; plus I don't think girls like homeless people." Mark pointed out casually, before spitting on the ground and crossing his arms over his chest proudly, attempting to save face. "Not that I couldn't get a girl if I tried or anything. I just haven't had the time."

"Yeah right..." Andrew muttered, and was about to retort with a rather ferocious comment, but was forced to bite his tongue however when a small and frail young man who appeared to be not much more than skin and bone ran up to the squad as fast as his thin fragile legs could carry him, prior to dropping to his knees gazing up at the soldiers looking down at him in surprise and pity.

"Are you Americans?... Please... You must help my people; we are being herded away like cattle from our homes by the Russian armies..." The man explained, before stopping for a moment to cough up a decent amount of blood onto his brown shirt. This man had been shot. "By God's grace... If you have any compassion, I beg of you to stop them... They are executing the women and children of the village because they cannot work!..."

"Where's your village?" Andrew asked as he knelt down so that he was eye level with the man; an effort which proved to be futile, for the moment that he did, the man collapsed to the ground with a gurgled gasp of pain. "Sir?! Where is your village?! Sir?!"

"Bey-... Beyond the ridge... I beg of you... Save my friends and family... Send these bastards to hell..." With that, the man drew his last breath and died on the ground in a fit of violent, blood filled coughs, prompting the soldiers to bow their heads for a moment before Andrew rose to his feet and glared at the mountain path ahead, his eyes glowing a foreboding shade of red.

"Andrew... What are you thinking?" Nathan asked cautiously, and was surprised when rather than answering him, the young man in question began to stomp towards the village at full speed. "Andrew! What are you doing?!"

The squad of soldiers only received one answer; "The right thing."

.

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Until next time my minions!**


End file.
